mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fluttershy/Galería
Varios 201px-Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 201px-Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02 (1).png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 201px-Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra 201px-Bunny take over S1E04.png|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha 201px-Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Una amistad Malhumorada|link=Una amistad Malhumorada 201px-Dash is angry S1E6.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos 201px-Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png 170px-Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png 201px-Fluttershy -you're the cutest thing ever- S1E10.png 201px-Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png 203px-Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png 168px-Fluttershy in her Gala Dress S1E14.png Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png 201px-Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png 201px-Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png 201px-S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png 201px-S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png 200px-Fluttershy -But why-- S1E21.png 201px-Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png 201px-Bed of butterflies s01e23.png 201px-Fluttershy -maybe Spike feels threatened- S1E24.png 201px-Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png 201px-Fluttershy -You're going to LOVE ME!- S1E26.png El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 asdmi.png TheF1.png|No Angel, eso no se hace TheF2.png TheF3.png|Eso es imposible TheF4.png TheF5.png TheF6.png TheF7.png|Oh, queridos animalitos TheF8.png|Odiaría que se quedaran sin comer estás deliciosas nubes de algodón de azúcar TheF9.png TheF10.png TheF11.png TheF12.png TheF13.png TheF14.png TheF15.png TheF16.png TheF17.png TheF18.png TheF19.png TheF20.png TheF21+.png TheF22.png TheF23.png|Fluttershy mira arriba TheF24.png TheF25.png TheF26.png TheF27.png TheF28.png TheF29.png TheF30.png TheF31.png TheF32.png TheF33.png|Fluttershy en los elementos TheF34.png TheF35.png TheF36.png TheF37.png TheF38.png TheF39.png TheF40.png The41.png TheF42.png TheF43.png TheF44.png TheF45.png TheF46.png TheF47.png TheF48.png TheF49.png TheF50.png TheF51.png TheF52.png TheF53.png|Esa cara me parece rara TheF54.png TheF55.png TheF56.png|Fluttershy y Twilight ven a Pinkie Pie reírse TheF57.png TheF58.png TheF59.png TheF60.png|Fluttershy aterrada por lo que pueda pasar TheF61.png TheF62.png TheF63.png|El laberinto quita las esperanzas TheF64.png TheF65.png|Fluttershy está muy aterrada TheF66.png|El tonto de Discord se olvido de está bellezas TheF67.png TheF68.png|AHH TheF69.png TheF70.png TheF71.png TheF73.png|Devuélvenos nuestras alas y cuernos TheF74.png|No alas TheF75.png TheF76.png|Fluttershy está aun más aterrada TheF77.png TheF78.png|Fluttershy y Applejack con miradas negativas TheF79.png|Creo que esto si funcionara TheF80.png|Muy bien chicas TheF81.png|Juntas podremos lograrlo TheF82.png TheF83.png TheF84.png|¡Juntas! TheF85.png TheF86.png|Pobre Fluttershy TheF87.png|Mantengan la calma chicas, cada una diríjase al centro lo más rápido que pueda THeF88.png TheF89.png|¿Que pasa?, ¿Que pasa? TheF90.png TheF91.png TheF92.png TheF93.png TheF94.png TheF95.png TheF96.png|Muy bien debo encontrar la salid....... TheF97.png|AH! TheF98.png TheF99.png|Mariposas? TheF100.png|No me dejen aqui TheF101.png THeF102.png TheF103.png TheF104.png TheF105.png|Fluttershy se ve muy bien desde ese ángulo TheF106.png TheF108.png TheF109.png TheF110.png|Mala toma para Fluttershy TheF111.png TheF112.png TheF113.png TheF114.png TheF115.png TheF116.png|Oh, vamos, ya fuiste amable mucho tiempo, es hora de que seas cruel TheF117.png TheF118.png TheF119.png TheF120.png|Me tengo que ir TheF121.png TheF122.png|Me alegra ver una cara amable TheF123.png TheF124.png TheF125.png|Wujuju TheF126.png TheF127.png|No puedes usar tu cuerno mágico y sacarnos de aquí? TheF128.png|Oh. Cierto no tienes TheF129.png TheF130.png TheF131.png TheF132.png TheF133.png TheF134.png TheF135.png TheF136.png TheF137.png TheF138.png TheF139.png TheF140.png El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 TheF141.png|Oh. ¿Enserio? TheF142.png TheF143.png|No, jajaja TheF144.png|¡PARA! TheF145.png TheF146.png TheF147.png|Twilight con Discord regresando al pasado TheF148.png TheF149.png TheF150.png|Oh entonces Rarity que te parece si toco tu gema? TheF151.png TheF152.png|Vamos chicas, presiento que Discord escondió los elementos en Ponyville TheF153.png|Buen chico Angel... TheF154.png|Mamá está muy orgullosa TheF155.png TheF156.png TheF157.png TheF158.png|Applejack tira a las ponies TheF159.png TheF160.png TheF161.png|No si yo digo algo al respecto TheF162.png|Descuida no lo harás TheF163.png TheF164.png TheF165.png|Será un placer TheF166.png TheF167.png|Fluttershy se hace más mala cada vez TheF168.png TheF169.png|Fluttershy agarra el balde de agua TheF170.png TheF171.png|Te mirabas muy tranquilo TheF172.png TheF173.png|Todas se ven muy grises TheF174.png|Hey Twilight TheF175.png|¿Qué es empapado y despistado? TheF176.png|Tu rostro TheF177.png TheF178.png TheF179.png TheF180.png TheF181.png TheF182.png|Ve por él TheF183.png TheF184.png TheF185.png TheF186.png TheF187.png TheF188.png TheF189.png TheF190.png TheF191.png TheF192.png TheF193.png TheF194.png TheF195.png TheF196.png|La Ruda TheF197.png|Así no tengamos que hablarnos nunca más TheF198.png TheF199.png TheF200.png TheF201.png TheF202.png TheF203.png TheF204.png TheF205.png TheF206.png TheF207.png TheF208.png TheF209.png TheF210.png TheF211.png TheF212.png TheF213.png|Basura TheF214.png TheF215.png TheF216.png|Uh, lo lamento TheF217.png|Rainbow Crash! TheF218.png TheF219.png TheF220.png TheF221.png TheF222.png|Fluttershy en lo recuerdos de Twilight TheF223.png TheF224.png TheF225.png|Fluttershy en los recuerdos de Applejack TheF226.png TheF227.png TheF228.png|Oh no, Twilight Applejack, tuve una terrible pesadilla TheF229.png TheF230.png TheF231.png TheF232.png TheF233.png|Rainbow Dash no está aquí TheF234.png TheF235.png TheF236.png TheF237.png TheF238.png TheF239.png TheF240.png|Si capitán TheF241.png TheF242.png TheF243.png TheF244.png TheF245.png TheF246.png|Hem TheF247.png|¿Me preguntaba si está bien que te sostenga contra tu voluntad un momento? TheF248.png|Buen intento TheF249.png|Ponyville es su problema no el mío TheF250.png TheF251.png TheF252.png TheF253.png TheF254.png TheF255.png TheF256.png TheF257.png TheF258.png TheF259.png TheF260.png TheF261.png TheF262.png TheF263.png TheF264.png TheF265.png|No puedo TheF266.png|Si no la alcanzas Discord ganará TheF267.png TheF268.png|Ese gran TheF269.png|tonto TheF270.png|malvado TheF271.png TheF272.png TheF273.png TheF274.png TheF275.png TheF276.png TheF277.png TheF278.png TheF279.png TheF280.png TheF281.png|Tal vez es pronto para un abrazo grupal TheF283.png|No más maravilloso que la... TheF284.png|¡Amistad! TheF285.png TheF286.png TheF287.png TheF288.png TheF289.png TheF290.png TheF291.png TheF292.png TheF293.png TheF294.png TheF295.png TheF296.png TheF297.png TheF298.png TheF299.png TheF300.png TheF301.png TheF302.png TheF303.png TheF304.png TheF305.png TheF306.png TheF307.png TheF308.png TheF309.png TheF310.png TheF311.png TheF312.png TheF313.png Lección Cero LessonF1.png LessonF2.png LessonF3.png LessonF4.png LessonF5.png LessonF6.png LessonF7.png LessonF8.png LessonF9.png LessonF10.png|Realmente debiste acudir ami, tenias mucha tensión en ese hombro LessonF11.png LessonF12.png LessonF13.png LessonF14.png LessonF15.png LessonF16.png LessonF17.png LessonF18.png LessonF19.png LessonF20.png LessonF21.png LessonF22.png LessonF23.png LessonF24.png LessonF25.png|Creí que algo realmente malo había pasado LessonF26.png LessonF27.png LessonF28.png LessonF29.png Lesson30.png LessonF31.png LessonF32.png|Nunca la había visto tan enojada LessonF33.png LessonF34.png LessonF35.png LessonF36..png LessonF37.png LessonF38.png|¿Y porque encantaste a tu muñeca? LessonF39.png LessonF40.png LessonF41.png LessonF42.png LessonF43.png LessonF44.png LessonF45.png LessonF46.png LessonF47.png LessonF48.png LessonF49.png|¿Jardín de Niños Mágico? LessonF50.png LessonF51.png LessonF52.png LessonF53.png LessonF54.png LessonF55.png|Por favor alteza LessonF56.png|todas vimos que Twilight estaba alterada LessonF57.png|Por favor no la alejes de nosotros, solo por que fuimos lo suficientemente insensibles para ayudarla LessonF58.png LessonF59.png LessonF60.png LessonF61.png LessonF62.png LessonF63.png LessonF65.png LessonF66.png LessonF67.png|Aprendimos que.... LessonF68.png|tenemos que aprender a tomar enserio las preocupaciones de tus amigas LessonF69.png LessonF70.png LessonF71.png|Jajajaja Luna Eclipsada LunaF1.png|Váyanse no acepto visitas está noche LunaF2.png|¿Eres tú? LunaF3.png|Y Night Mare Moon LunaF4.png LunaF5.png|¡Night Mare Moon! LunaF6.png|¡Ahhh! LunaF7.png LunaF8.png LunaF9.png LunaF10.png LunaF11.png LunaF12.png LunaF13.png|Igualmente LunaF14.png|Okay LunaF15.png|Okay LunaF16.png|Okay LunaF17.png LunaF17.1.png|Perfecto se acabo LunaF18.png LunaF19.png LunaF20.png LunaF21.png LunaF22.png LunaF23.png|Si LunaF24.png LunaF27.png LunaF28.png LunaF29.png LunaF30.png LunaF31.png LunaF32.png ¡Que gane la mejor mascota! PetF1.png PetF2.png PetF3.png|"Pensé que lo sabías." PetF4.png PetF5.png PetF6.png PetF7.png PetF8.png|"Por favor no te enojes con nosotras" PetF9.png PetF10.png PetF11.png PetF12.png PetF13.png PetF14.png PetF15.png PetF16.png|Fluttershy se enorgullece de que Rainbow Dash quiere una mascota. PetF17.png|"¿De verdad quieres una mascota? ¿En serio? 'Porque tengo tantas opciones maravillosas en mi casa." PetF20.png PetF21.png|"Y sé que sólo van a encantar!" PetF22.png|Uh, Fluttershy, no creo que la estás llevando fuera de la tierra. PetF23.png PetF24.png PetF25.png|"Ahora, Rainbow querida, no puedo expresar mi alegría ..." PetF26.png PetF27.png PetF28.png PetF29.png PetF30.png PetF31.png PetF32.png PetF33.png PetF34.png PetF35.png PetF36.png PetF37.png PetF38.png PetF39.png PetF40.png PetF41.png|"Vamos el cielo es el limite" PetF42.png PetF43.png PetF44.png PetF45.png PetF46.png PetF47.png PetF48.png PetF49.png PetF50.png PetF51.png PetF52.png PetF53.png PetF54.png PetF55.png PetF56.png PetF57.png PetF58.png PetF59.png PetF60.png PetF61.png PetF62.png PetF63.png PetF64.png PetF65.png PetF66.png PetF67.png PetF68.png PetF69.png PetF70.png PetF71.png PetF72.png PetF73.png PetF74.png PetF75.png PetF76.png PetF77.png PetF78.png PetF79.png PetF80.png PetF81.png PetF82.png PetF83.png PetF84.png PetF85.png PetF86.png PetF87.png PetF88.png PetF89.png PetF90.png PetF91.png PetF92.png PetF93.png PetF94.png PetF95.png PetF96.png PetF97.png PetF98.png PetF99.png PetF100.png PetF101.png PetF102.png PetF103.png PetF104.png PetF105.png PetF106.png PetF107.png PetF108.png PetF109.png PetF110.png PetF111.png PetF112.png PetF113.png PetF114.png PetF115.png PetF116.png PetF117.png PetF118.png PetF119.png PetF120.png PetF121.png PetF122.png PetF123.png PetF124.png PetF125.png PetF126.png PetF127.png PetF128.png PetF129.png PetF130.png PetF131.png PetF132.png PetF133.png PetF134.png PetF135.png PetF136.png PetF137.png Petf138.png PetF139.png PetF140.png PetF141.png PetF142.png PetF143.png PetF144.png PetF145.png PetF146.png PetF147.png pETf148.png PetF149.png PetF150.png PetF151.png PetF152.png PetF154.png PetF155.png PetF156.png PetF157.png PetF158.png PetF159.png PetF160.png PetF161.png PetF162.png PetF163.png PetF164.png PetF165.png PetF166.png PetF167.png La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora MareF1.png MareF2.png MareF3.png MareF4.png MareF5.png MareF6.png Scootaloo-S2E08.png MareF7.png MareF8.png MareF9.png MareF10.png MareF11.png|Fluttershy como la misteriosa yegua bienhechora. MareF12.png MareF13.png MareF14.png MareF15.png MareF16.png MareF17.png MareF18.png MareF19.png MareF20.png MareF21.png MareF22.png MareF23.png MareF24.png MareF25.png MareF26.png MareF27.png MareF28.png MareF29.png MareF30.png MareF31.png MareF32.png MareF33.png MareF34.png MareF.png MareF35.png La Crema y Nata EliteF1.png EliteF2.png EliteF3.png EliteF4.png EliteF5.png EliteF6.png EliteF7.png EliteF8.png EliteF9.png EliteF10.png EliteF11.png EliteF12.png EliteF13.png EliteF16.png EliteF15.png EliteF17.png EliteF18.png EliteF19.png EliteF20.png EliteF21.png EliteF22.png EliteF23.png EliteF24.png EliteF25.png EliteF26.png EliteF27.png EliteF28.png EliteF29.png EliteF30.png EliteF31.png EliteF32.png EliteF33.png EliteF34.png EliteF35.png EliteF36.png EliteF37.png EliteF38.png EliteF39.png EliteF40.png EliteF41.png EliteF42.png EliteF43.png EliteF44.png Ataque de Codicia SecretF1.png SecretF2.png SecretF3.png SecretF4.png|"Feliz Cumpleaños Spike" SecretF5.png SecretF6.png SecretF7.png SecretF8.png SecretF9.png SecretF10.png SecretF11.png SecretF12.png SecretF13.png SecretF14.png SecretF15.png SecretF16.png SecretF17.png SecretF18.png SecretF19.png SecretF20.png SecretF21.png SecretF22.png SecretF23.png SecretF24.png SecretF25.png SecretF26.png SecretF27.png SecretF28.png SecretF29.png SecretF30.png SecrteF31.png SecretF31.png SecretF32.png SecretF33.png SecretF34.png SecretF35.png SecretF36.png SecretF37.png|¡No puedo creerlo! Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png SecretF38.png SecretF39.png SecretF40.png La noche de los corazones cálidos EveF1.png|"Estoy tan emocionada que......." EveF2.png|"podría gritar" EveF3.png EveF4.png|"¡Ese es Canterlot!" EveF5.png EveF6.png EveF7.png|"Yo veo un pony de nieve" EveF8.png EveF9.png EveF10.png|"Yo veo un pony comiendo una casa de jengibre" EveF11.png EveF12.png EveF13.png EveF14.png EveF15.png|" Ah... Desearía que no me hubiera honrado tanto" EveF16.png|" ¡Me aterra el escenario! " EveF17.png|"¡No quiero que todos los ponies me miren!" EveF18.png EveF19.png|"Fluttershy, cariño no debes estar nerviosa" EveF20.png|"¿no?" EveF21.png EveF22.png EveF23.png EveF24.png EveF25.png EveF26.png EveF27.png EveF28.png EveF29.png|"¿Quieres decir que estarán ocupados para venir a nuestra obra?" EveF30.png EveF31.png EveF32.png EveF33.png EveF34.png|"¿muchos?" EveF35.png EveF36.png|"¿cientos?" EveF37.png EveF38.png EveF39.png|"¡Ahhh!" EveF40.png|De nuevo en la caja EveF41.png|"Uy Fluttershy. Tienes que salir de ahí" EveF42.png|"¡Pinkie!" EveF43.png EveF44.png|"¡Cierren la ventana!" EveF45.png EveF46.png|Fluttershy como el soldado Pancy EveF47.png EveF48.png EveF49.png EveF50.png EveF51.png EveF52.png EveF53.png EveF54.png|"Ah... Comandante Hurricane. Señor. ¿Cómo le fue? Señor?" EveF55.png EveF56.png EveF57.png EveF58.png EveF59.png EveF60.png EveF61.png EveF62.png EveF63.png EveF64.png EveF65.png EveF66.png EveF67.png EveF69.png EveF70.png EveF71.png EveF72.png EveF73.png EveF74.png EveF75.png|"Ah... No hay enemigos comandante. Solo nieve" EveF76.png EveF77.png EveF78.png EveF79.png EveF80.png EveF81.png EveF82.png|"Que gran vista. Puedo ver mi futura casa desde aquí." EveF83.png EveF84.png EveF85.png EveF86.png EveF87.png|"Voto por la calma." EveF88.png EveF89.png EveF90.png EveF91.png EveF92.png EveF93.png EveF94.png EveF95.png EveF96.png EveF97.png EveF98.png EveF99.png EveF100.png EveF101.png EveF102.png EVeF103.png EveF104.png EveF105.png EveF106.png EveF107.png EveF108.png EveF109.png EVeF110.png EVeF111.png EveF112.png EVeF113.png EveF114.png EveF115.png EveF116.png EveF117.png EveF118.png EveF119.png EveF120.png EveF121.png EveF122.png EveF123.png EveF124.png EveF125.png EveF126.png EveF127.png EveF128.png EveF129.png EveF130.png EveF131.png EveF132.png EveF133.png EveF134.png EveF135.png EveF136.png EveF137.png EveF138.png EveF139.png EveF140.png EveF141.png EveF142.png EveF143.png EveF144.png EveF145.png EveF146.png EveF147.png EveF148.png EveF149.png EveF150.png EveF151.png EveF152.png EveF153.png EveF154.png EveF155.png EveF156.png EveF157.png EveF158.png EveF159.png EveF160.png EveF161.png EveF162.png EveF163.png EveF164.png EveF165.png EevF166.png EveF167.png EveF168.png EveF169.png EveF170.png EveF171.png EVeF172.png EveF173.png EveF174.png EveF175.png EveF176.png EveF177.png EveF178.png EveF179.png EveF180.png EveF181.png EveF182.png EveF183.png EveF184.png EveF185.png EveF186.png EveF187.png Los Bebés Cake BabyF1.png BabyF2.png BabyF3.png BabyF4.png BabyF5.png BabyF6.png BabyF7.png BabyF8.png BabyF9.png BabyF10.png BabyF11.png BabyF12.png BabyF13.png BabyF14.png BabyF15.png BabyF16.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galeria personaje